In many chemical processes an alkaline solution is required to achieve a chemical reaction, e.g., to neutralize an acid, or buffer the pH of a solution, or precipitate an insoluble hydroxide and/or carbonate and/or bicarbonate from a solution. One method by which the alkaline solution is produced is by an electrochemical system as disclosed in the above-referenced US patent applications, herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. In producing an alkaline solution electrochemically, a large amount of energy, salt and water may be used; consequently, lowering the energy and material used is highly desired. An alkaline solution includes a solution comprising hydroxide ions, and/or carbonate ions, and/or bicarbonate ions.